Turok Fireseed
A warrior long thought to have been dead, Turok Fireseed is a warrior that hails from The Lost Land. Despite sharing a similar name to his brother Joseph Turok, this Turok is completely different. Turok fought in the military of Galyanna when Joseph was very young. During a last stand battle against a tyrant named Lazarus, he manage to hold back a wave of enemy soldiers while the city was being overrun and evacuated. During the last minutes of the battle, he found one of Lazarus' generals and fought them where a portal sucked them into it, never to return. He was declared dead by the citizens, and his family was devastated by his loss. In reality, he e ntered the MGE world. He managed to keep himself hidden from both the order, and the mamono that is encountered. One day, he heard Joseph entering the realm, where he decided to go out of hiding to find him. Abilities Turok has several abilities that make him different from Joseph: Flight: Using his wings, Turok can fly distances with as much speed as a dragon. Cryomancing: Turok can manipulate ice to his will, being able to create it from the moisture in the air. The colder, or the more water there is, the more ice he can create. This also allows him to tolerate areas with extremely low temperatures. Spiritual Attunment: Turok can be able to summon spirits for information about past events. He can also use his ability to manipulate any mamono into becoming his follower without copulation. Regeneration: Like Joseph, Turok can regenerate from injuries. Unlike Joseph though, Turok's regeneration is much stronger, and can recover from most life threatening injuries. Equipment Turok uses a wide variety of equipment. Bow: Turok carries a standard wooden bow. Knife: During battle, Turok uses a hunting knife for close quarters combat. Rifle: Turok carries a large barrled rifle, the bolt action provides better accuracy, but limits it's rate of fire. Tomahawk: Turok carries a handmade tomahawk. Made of wood and stone and sharpened for efficiency. Relationships Turok's relationships are posted here. Lucifina: Turok's mother. She believes that he is dead after a battle in Galyanna. John Turok Fireseed: Turok's father. He took Turok's disappearance rather personally as John sees his supposed death as a malevolent omen for his family's lineage. Joseph Turok: Turok's younger brother. Joseph is unaware of Turok's existence and because of it, hasn't tried to search for him. Jamie Fireseed: Turok's Younger sister. Unlike Joseph, Jamia knew of Turok's disappearance, and took it personaily. Danielle: Turok's younger sister. She was saddened by Turok's disappearance, but knew that somehow, he was still alive. Sophie Fireseed: Youngest sister. Neither knew of the other's existance, so they have no bond. Joshua: Cousin. Joshua knew about Turok's fate in Galyanna, but is unaware that he is still alive. Zilla: Cousin-in-law: Zilla doesn't know anything about Turok's existence, though Turok is aware of her marrying Joshua. Jill: Friend. She was also upset over Turok's disappearance, and is still hopeful that he is still Alive. Category:Characters